Autobots Assemble!
by Prime627
Summary: Fury is interested in adding to the Avengers, so he finds a group of Cybertronians. Tony pairs them up and off they go! But then Tony makes a mistake and its up to the Avengers and both the Autobots and Decepticons to save the world
1. Chapter 1

**So I saw Age of Ultron with my brothers and I think that Ultron and Galvatron could be best friends, since they have this same hate for their creators and humans, and they even** _ **look**_ **alike XD (Needless to say, I've said Unicron instead of Ultron several times during the movie). So, this is a crack at the Avengers meeting the Autobots. Hope you guys enjoy x3**

Tony threw the files down on the table, snagging the closest one before anyone else could grab it. He then passed out the others to everyone, having chosen each partner specifically. "So, these are the newest guys Fury wants us to drag into the Avengers' fold. Here's a file and that's your guy, or girl, whatever the case may be."

Bruce looked up at Tony, showing him the picture of the 'bot he had received. "Is this a joke, Tony?"

Tony looked at him. "I have no sense of humor that I know of. What is the supposed joke I have made?" He held his file over his mouth to cover his smirk.

"This is a green bot. Am I supposed to take from this that we'll be a perfect match?"

Tony showed his grin to the scientist. "What do you guys think of your matches?"

Thor showed him who he had. "And I got this one because he has a hammer?"

"Because he looks so...Thor-ish!" But Thor had really hit the nail on the head.

Steve sighed and set his folder down. "Tony, I'm surprised you didn't take this one, him being the leader and all."

"You have him because he's old fashioned."

"You mean, he's red, white, and blue?"

"Something like that."

Natasha set her file down and looked over at Tony. "Did you even read these files before you matched us up with them?"

"Why? Did you get a _mech_? That's what they call their boys, _mechs_ and _mechlings_ and _mechies_. I made that last one up, but you know how it goes."

"I got the only girl."

"Perfect match!"

"Says here she's infertile." She tapped the column where that bit of information was and she gave Tony a meaningful look, but Tony just shrugged. He completely missed that part.

"I honestly thought you guys would get your nails done and have girl talks, or whatever the heck you girls do..."

Clint folded his file and shrugged. "I'm pretty happy with my partner. Loves explosives, has a pretty mean attitude, defies his leader's orders...I'm liking this guy already."

" _Mech_! Can we please use their terms? They're really cool terms. By the way, you'd never guess what a _spike_ is."

Steve shook his head. "Please, don't go any further."

"Why? Do you know what it is?"

"If you brought it up, it's probably something that shouldn't be shared."

Tony just stared at him, holding his file gingerly with his feet propped up on the glass conference table they were all seated around. "Rude. I am offended."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, who did you choose for yourself?"

Tony got up and walked around the other Avengers. "Well, like the good guy that I am, I paired you guys up first, and decided to take whoever was left. I did that a couple times before I finally got who I could at least stand."

With that he dropped his file on the table and let everyone see.

"The mute?" Thor laughed. "I don't think you picked the right bot-partner, Tony. He is nothing like you."

Tony shrugged. "You'll see. We'll be great matches."

The team sighed and got up to leave at the same time. They had lunches to get back to.

"Oh, and just so you know, they call themselves the _Autobots_ , and they've been protecting the world right under our noses. If Fury's impressed, we need to have them on our side."

Everyone made either a gesture of acknowledgment or a small _yes_ , _sure_ , or _whatever_ as they left.

Tony smiled and looked down at the table. The good sign was that they had all taken their files, which meant they were slightly interested.

 **ooo**

Optimus passed around the files of the humans, sighing. Tony Stark had given him strict (and messy) instructions on who got who. "Bumblebee, here is Thor's...no, wait...Clint...no, no..." He squinted. "Tony's. You are Tony's partner. Arcee, you have Natasha. Wheeljack, here is Clint. Sorry about that. Watch your helm, Magnus. Here you go, Bulkhead, and Magnus, that is yours."

They flipped through the files, nodding a bit and setting their servos on the table.

"We can do this," Arcee said. She surprised everyone and they stared at her for a moment. "We have been nearly perfectly matched."

"Yeah, all of us, that is, except Bumblebee."

The mute made an angry chirring sound at Bulkhead.

Wheeljack shrugged. "I dunno about that, but I'm interested in giving this a go."

Optimus nodded in agreement. "But in order for us to work together, we must be careful of them. They are taking up residence in our base since it can accomodate all of us." He looked over at the medic. "And Ratchet has been taking extra special care to learn human remedies."

"Who's Ratchet's partner?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus shook his helm. "There was not enough Avengers to go around, and I am sure Ratchet prefers it this way." He got up and watched everyone take their assigned file away.

He knew what the Avengers were getting into, and if they didn't, he had a lot of work ahead of them. The Decepticons were back, and they would stop at nothing to harm everyone in their way. The Autobots could not remove their focus from the Decepticons. They were deceptive. It was in the name, after all, and no one could negotiate with one. They had to finish what they had started billions and billions of galaxies away on their home planet.

Optimus sighed and looked down at his file. He touched the cover and flipped through its memorized pages just to do something with his servos. He vowed to protect their human partners with all his spark and with his very life if he had to. They were coming to their base in less than a week. Soon they would be their problem, their responsibilities. It was their job to keep them comfortable.

And to keep them alive.


	2. Chapter 2

The humans were coming soon. The Autobots had rolled out to retrieve them while Optimus lingered behind to make sure Bruce's lab worked, to make sure the humans had everything in their size (clothes, tables, showers, chairs, books, bookcases, beds, rugs, closets, dressers, toothbrushes, sinks, toothpaste, brushes...) Optimus felt as though he was stocking a doll house. Who knew humans were so particular about sizes and things of that nature? Not Optimus, not until he had to make sure the humans could get into bed without asking to be lifted onto it.

He heard his Autobots before he saw them. They waited while the Avengers dropped onto the base floor and he let them look around while Optimus scanned each one. They were all there and accounted for.

"Welcome," he greeted as he knelt and put his face by theirs. "I know that you have all met your guardians, and have read our files just as we have read your own."

Arcee shifted her weight the same time Natasha did and they had their arms crossed. Optimus watched them for a long time, just marveling the similarities. Then he looked down in time to see his charge, Steve, had taken the time to step up to him.

"What are we going to do now that you have us here?"

"Tours of the base are in order, and stocking the RecRoom. We have only the essentials for now: water, bread, cereal, bowls, plates, utensils, cooking objects like pots, pans, and a steamer set. Then we will allow you to investigate your rooms, which for now have general information and pleasure books, bookcases, beds, closets, and dressers."

Tony intervened. " _Pleasure_ books?"

"For recreational reading, of course."

"I'm liking the sound of that," he replied and he walked immediately down a hall, apparently to his room to investigate the stock of promised books.

Ratchet snorted in amusement. "That hallway will take you to the MedBay!"  
Tony came back and clapped his hands. "Alright, tour-time! Pair up, Avengers!"

They already were. The Autobots frowned. Optimus looked down at his charge. "Is he not the leader of your group? Should he not know you are already prepped for a tour?"

"Tony's...special."

"That's putting in lightly."

"In the terms you would understand."

Optimus nodded a bit stood up straight. He led the team around the base, explaining what each room was when he came to it and its purpose. "The RecRoom, for refueling and eating, the computer lab, where Ratchet and myself do our own recreational reading. The Autobot quarters on your left-hand side, humans straight across."

Bruce opened his door (labeled with a plaque) and peeked in. "How long did this take you?"

"Days. Everything your size requires a gentle servo, one we do not possess often."

"Servo?"

Optimus raised his servos. "Servo."

"Ah," Bruce said and he closed the door. "I would be interested in learning your anatomy."

"And Ratchet would be intrigued to learn yours."

"Science class is later, guys."

"Yes," Optimus said. "Rest now. When you are ready, follow the red tape on the floor to the main room. Blue to the RecRoom if you desire a small snack, yellow to the wash racks, green to the computer lab... You will catch on quickly," Optimus finished when he saw the confused looks on the humans' faces. "Rest now," he repeated, then he guided his team away and down the hall (following the red tape).

Tony walked into his room first and immediately checked out the bookcase. " _If I Stay_? _Harry Potter_? _The Bible_? What kind of pleasurable reading is this!?"

Steve was leaning in the doorway to Tony's room, thumbing through the bible. "Ah...Psalms..."

"Stop right there. I've had enough."

"I have not begun to read."

"And already I have a ache of the head," Tony said, mocking Steve. He rolled his eyes.

"I've got pamphlets in Cybertronian here, Tony. Some nice pictures, too." Natasha appeared in his room, walking out of the closet. "Oh, and by the way, the rooms are connected via the closets."

Thor frowned and walked through the closet to see for himself. "I wonder why that is."

"They are encouraging us to sneak into each other's rooms?" Tony tried to shove the hammer off his bed, but it didn't budge. He pointed an accusing finger at it, then lifted the pamphlets out of Natasha's hand.

When all the excitement died down, they walked to their own rooms to settle down. After they had changed out of formal clothing, they shifted into jeans and shirts and sneakers. Tony and Steve followed the red tape, Natasha followed the yellow, Bruce followed the green and was quickly followed by a comment from Tony. Thor remained in his room for a moment longer before he followed Tony.

Optimus greeted the humans first, then Bumblebee chirped softly and pointed to the catwalk where they could stand and be optic-level to the bots. Tony went there immediately.

"Once Bruce and Natasha comes back, we should be already to hear the activities list."

Steve leaned against the railing.

Optimus watched his charge for a moment, somewhat possessively in Tony's opinion, then he looked back at the human that had spoken. "We will wait with patience. If they do not reveal themselves soon, I will send a search party. It is easy to get lost in this base of ours."

"With all the tape? Don't think so, big guy." Tony walked to see what Ratchet was doing. "What's _that_?"

Optimus followed the human's pointed finger. "That is our GroundBridge. It has the ability to send us anywhere we desire on your planet with the input of coordinates."

Thor made an impressed sound. "It does not amount to our technology, but it is still very impressive for your kind."

Optimus looked at him. "We are not done impressing your kind with our accomplishments."

Tony came back to stand in front of Optimus when Ratchet snapped at him. "Optimus, now would be a great time to tell everyone what _spike_ means."

Steve groaned and watched as Optimus prepared himself to reply.

"Don't," Natasha said as she walked in with Bruce on her heels. "He will just embarrass you, Optimus."

"Our kind is not easily embarrassed. Only those we Click with can get us to blush."

"Click?"

He frowned at the humans, then realization flooded his optics. "Ah. You humans do not Click, which explains the divorce rate. Once you Click with someone, there is no turning back. Living without them is impossible."

"Have _you_ ever Clicked, Optimus?"

The Prime's dentas clicked together audibly. "Shall we get back to your activities list?"

Steve glared at Tony, mouthed _sensitive topic_ , but Tony had a different label on that: _Things to Discuss._

Optimus began speaking once everyone was on the catwalk. "We know a lot about you humans. We know your languages, your customs, your traditions. But you know little to nothing about us. The words _denta, digit, helm, processor, slag, pede,_ and _spike_ ," at that word he looked at Tony meaningfully, "mean nothing to you. Yet. Before you begin training with us, you will be treated like us. You will start from the bottom, a scout, and work your way up, hopefully to a Second or Third in my command, temporary, of course." He looked back at Arcee and Ratchet. The former nodded while the latter sighed his displeasure.

"Wait, wait, wait, we're not fighting yet?"

"No. You will learn our customs and traditions before you learn our fighting."

"Why?"

"It will make it easier on all of you, and I know most of you would enjoy that."

Tony still wasn't done arguing. "But Fury said-"

"If your Fury was here, he would agree. In order to learn to fight, you must walk, yes? I am prepared to teach you to walk like us, which means you will be asked to step out of comfort zones."

Tony sighed and his shoulders dropped as his head tipped back.

"Until you learn us from the inside out, you will not fight. Sparklings are taught as soon as they can process words. It takes years to learn to fight like us, but you only have days or weeks."

"Until what?" Natasha shifted her weight. Optimus heard Arcee do the same and he again marveled the two.

"Until the Decepticons discover you are here."

"Who are the Decepticons?"

Optimus was silent and his optics fogged as he checked his internal clock. "Our enemies. That is all you need to know for now. It is late, and you have classes starting early. Rest, dream, and be ready to learn."

Tony led the Avengers down the catwalk and to their rooms.

Ratchet walked up behind Optimus. "Keeping them here is a bad idea."

"Your opinion is noted."


	3. Chapter 3

The Autobots woke the Avengers early in the morning. They served them a healthy breakfast of eggs, ham, orange juice, toast, grapefruit, grapes, apples, and oranges. Then the Autobots Bumblebee and Bulkhead cleared the table while Optimus set up a portable projector which looked like a pyramid with a little ball on the tip. When Optimus turned it on, the ball floated off the pyramid and projected images around the room.

Tony whistled and found he could interact with the projected images, blowing them up and shrinking them down until Optimus chirped and the image went back to normal. He looked at the Prime. "Just invented?"

"Prototype, actually," the Prime muttered. "It is not very good, but it works."

Bruce sipped his coffee, something that Ratchet had to make because the other Autobots were completely lost when he had requested it. "Still beats Jarvis."

"Take that back!" Tony threw down his napkin and looked at Bruce. Bumblebee snagged the napkin and threw it in the garbage before he bagged it all up and burned the entire thing within seconds.

Optimus watched them, then directed their attention to an image, the one Tony had been messing with. "That is a sparkling," he began.

The image increased in size until the happy face of the sparkling was visible to everyone.

While "awww"s came from Clint and Natasha, and a small nod came from Thor, the Autobots gave sad sighs.

"They, unfortunately, have not been produced for a long time. We are a dying race, and are unable to get a grip on ourselves to try to create more."

The image dissolved and the Avengers looked at Optimus.

"You are like sparklings to us as of now: weak, fragile, and helpless, but with time, you will become a mech or femme." Optimus gave Natasha a fond look, letting her now she had not been forgotten. She smiled a bit in response, then looked over at Arcee.

Steve touched the hologram and spun it around, interested in something. "What is that?"

"A youngling, or a _toddler_ in the term you can understand. They learn to assume alt-mode, learn to manifest weapons, and are given tiny fake blades to practice with. When you have become younglings to us, we will give you false weapons of Cybertronian make."

"What about our weapons?" Steve was still talking and Optimus gave him his full attention. Steve was his charge, after all.

"You will not use them until you have graduated, which will be a small but necessary ceremony. All younglings have those, so you will to."

Steve continued. "So, you literally meant it when you said we were becoming one of you?"

Optimus nodded. "I do not lie often." He looked over at the Autobots and they nodded in agreement. "I do not believe I have since I arrived on this planet."

"How long ago was that?" Tony had perked up, tired of messing around with the projector.

"Twenty-five years, nearing thirty, I think..." Optimus frowned a bit as he thought. "I do not recall..."

Thor elbowed Tony. "Think you can go twenty-five years without lying?"

Bruce chuckled into his mug. "I doubt he can go for twenty-five minutes."

Optimus gained their attention back when he moved the hologram again. "When you have become a scout, you will have your weapons returned and you will be sent out to retrieve Energon and your food."

"Energon?" Natasha looked at Arcee. "Was that what you were drinking?"

Arcee nodded.

Tony spun the little ball on the projector around. "Kind of looked like Kool-Aid..."

"Drink that Kool-Aid," Ratchet said, "and you will never get up again. It's toxic to humans and any other unfortunate organic that dares drink it."

"Meaning...?"

The medic leaned close to Tony. "You'll die if you drink it."

"Ah," he said simply.

Optimus went back to his presentation. "Warrior class means that you will have near full run of the base, but you will check into me whenever you leave and return. Comms will have been issued and you will have learned to use them."

Natasha jumped in. "We have our own comms."

"Perhaps, but not Cybertronian comms. Your comms are limited after a certain point, yes? If I Bridge Bumblebee to the Arctic right now during the middle of a lecture on Energon refining, he will not miss a single detail during his transportation there and back again."

Tony whistled again and he grabbed the projector, pulling it close to examine it.

"And, Tony, when you are in warrior class, you will have some free-time. Enough of it to attempt learning Cybertronian technology."

The projector, as if knowing what Optimus had implied ( _Don't mess with things that you don't know how to work_ ), gave Tony a nasty shock. He shook his two fingers and sucked on the ends. "Message received."

"You will either enter the battle fields, work in the MedBay, invent in the labs, or research on the computers. Our computers are very different from yours as well. We have eight to ten keys. You may have double that. I have not found the need to count."

Natasha frowned. "Why eight to ten?"

"Medical computers have ten, standard have eight." Optimus too frowned as he fought for a way to explain what the keys did. "It is very hard to explain...but you will catch on, I believe. You are all very smart, even if you do not intend to show me." He looked at Tony.

The human immediately took a defensive position. "What was _that_ supposed to mean?"

Optimus took his optics off of him as if he had somehow made a point, and the other Avengers started to giggle and grin at him as if they were in on the joke.

Optimus closed the presentation and the ball lowered back down on the pyramid. "I hope you all enjoy your free time while it lasts," he said. "Because we will be working in the afternoon."

The humans and Autobots walked out, Optimus stopping Steve.

He looked up at his guardian. "What is it, Optimus?"

"Is the transition here difficult?" His optics had softened, Steve found when he looked up at him.

"It's difficult for everyone, you know. I bet if we had you move into our base, you guys would be stressing out."

"I was wondering whether there was some way to make your stay here more comfortable."

"We're fine so far. I've heard no complaints as of now, but if I will, I'll let you know."

The Prime nodded and he watched the others. "We have a lot to learn," he said softly. Then he led the human back into the main room where his team was lining up on the catwalk to watch Ratchet type rapid commands into the computer.

"We'll catch on, Optimus," Steve promised and he patted his pede fondly as he watched his own team interact with the medic.

"Not just you," Optimus said softly. "I am proud to have humans in this base again, and I intend to learn from all of you while you stay here with us."

Steve nodded and he walked up the catwalk to join the others. Optimus followed, stopping beside his medic as they explained what button on the keyboard meant what, then they explained how to use the touchscreen. Tony reached down and tapped on the screen where Optimus had just as Ratchet changed what the screen was showing. The tap ended up showing a picture of Cybertron.

The humans leaned in closer to see it, so Optimus projected the image around them.

"This is your home?" Natasha spun the projection. To her amazement, she could see the sun rising and the moons setting as it spun. She felt like a god in that moment, controlling the direction of the planet and how it rotated.

Tony scoffed and brought up his own tech, showing Jarvis to the Autobots.

Ratchet made an impressed sound and he moved to interact with the projection of Tony's creation. "It is a very complicated design. I would like to know how long it took you."

"A couple years, some trials and errors. Say hello, Jarvis."

"Hello. So you are the aliens Fury wants the Avengers to work with?"

Arcee walked up behind Ratchet and smiled slightly. "Were you expecting E.T.?"

"No, ma'am. I am so far very impressed with you all. Tony has uploaded your files into my database."

Optimus lifted Jarvis' projection and uploaded it directly into the computer. "And now you will know more."

Tony watched in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"I did nothing. Teletraan-1 merely accepted him and now Jarvis and Teletraan will work together."

"Teletraan?" Bruce frowned.

"Back on Cybertron and in the beginning of the war on Earth, we had a massive computer called Teletraan-1. It was as old as the first generation of Cybertronians and was frequently upgraded and updated. We lost Teletraan in one of the battles, and created Teletraan-2. But, out of sheer fondness and longing for our old friend, we have revived Teletraan-1."

Wheeljack crossed his arms as he watched the Prime. "He's like Jarvis, only way cooler, way faster, and loaded with tons of information. Jarvis will be a know-it-all before too long."

Tony actually felt pretty dumb at that moment. How had he been living before now? He thought he had top-of-the-line inventions, but compared to their prototypes, he was merely playing with technology. He was suddenly overcome by the need to prove his worth, which wasn't a foreign feeling. He had that feeling all the time around the other Avengers. As he walked off the catwalk, he started to dust off an old project of us. Now that he had Cybertronian technology at his disposal, he would have no trouble bringing Ultron to life now.

 **Duhn-duhn-duhn!**

 **Okay. This is where I'm going to weed out my readers.**

 **IF you have not seen the movie Age of Ultron and hate spoilers, please do not read further than THESE WORDS.**

 **IF you have not seen the movie Age of Ultron and don't mind spoilers (like, you really don't), you can read on. I won't spoil** _ **too**_ **much except what Ultron does and how that turns out for the combined team and the poor Decepticons (muahaha, there's that unnecessary laughter again, muahahaha)**

 **IF you have watched the movie and don't give a flying taco about these warnings, feel free to continue! I mean, really! Continue reading! Please and thank you, all the XOXO's you can handle. :)**

 **Thank you for falling into whatever catagory you fall into and** _ **please**_ **don't give me grief about spoiling stuff for you when I clearly stated I was going to include spoilers for those of you who have not seen it.**

 **-Prime627**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three weeks later...**_

Tony sat down. So far, the Avengers had managed to make their way through the hard bit of the tests. Natasha only had a bruise from sparring with her partner in the fight to earn her place.

Bruce had destroyed Bulkhead, outwitting him as a human and then bringing the titan to his knees as the Hulk. He was calming down in what Optimus called the Dark Room, which was apparently what it sounded like, a dark warm room that soothed and comforted. Arcee was often walking out of there, and Natasha had joined her in that habit soon after seeing the femme walking out of it.

Steve and Optimus were a tie, but the Prime had said that he was a worthy opponent and he praised the human endlessly for several minutes while Steve tried to shrug them all off.

Thor and Ultra Magnus went at each other for hours, both unable to sway the other into submitting before Ultra Magnus blew the god through the wall, not unlike, according to Ratchet, how the medic had put Bulkhead through the same thing. Thor was unharmed, but Ultra Magnus was apologetic and Optimus was concerned they would get too riled up one day and find his Magnus destroyed. Tony managed to convince him otherwise.

Clint and Wheeljack had to go outside for their tests. Wheeljack had put Clint in his place, but still sustained several dents and scorch marks from his arrows. The Wrecker was very interested in how the bow worked, so they were currently making a Cybertronian version.

Tony sighed and stepped out of his armor, looking it up and down. "Closet," he said, and watched the armor walk to the closet. It was slightly damaged from his fight with Bumblebee, even though the scout had apparently promised to be gentle. Tony realized how far behind he was and he wanted to get started on Ultron right away to finally prove himself to Optimus that he was indeed a valuable part of the Avengers and SHIELD, but Optimus had not spoke to the humans in several hours. He wondered if the humans had somehow failed.

And then Optimus came to them. The Avengers immediately stepped out of their quarters and looked up at the Autobot, who was allowing a smile to form on his lip plates. _Funny,_ Tony thought as he watched the Prime. _We have only been here a couple of weeks and their terms are already rubbing off on us._

"I am very impressed with you all," he said as he knelt. "You have all earned your place with the Autobots. You are all scouts, and will be presented with these..."

The Prime lowered his servo and on it were several Autobot insignias. " _Tattoos_ ," he explained. The human word sounded weird on his _glossa_ , but Tony lifted the little slip of paper and held it up.

"Are these temporary?"

"No. They are permanent."

Natasha peeled back the film on the paper and looked down at the insignia. "They look like the tattoos kids use to tattoo themselves up with."

"These are tattoos that you will survive through. I said that you would experience everything as Cybertronians, but I do have limits. Had we gone through with the insignia ceremony, none of you would have made it, except perhaps Thor and Bruce, but it would be extremely painful due to your lack of metal armor." Optimus watched the humans. "They are optional, but recommended."

"How do we put them on?"

"With water," Optimus said.

Natasha nodded. "That's how we put on the temporary ones."

"I assure you that tattoo and your place with us is anything but temporary." The Prime gave them all fond looks before he got back onto his pedes and he walked back to the main room.

Tony watched the team, then he looked down at the tattoo in his hands. "We're full members, right?"

The Avengers nodded, then Steve led Natasha to the wash racks, apparently to put the insignias on. Tony looked at Bruce instead.

"Want to accompany me to the computer lab?"

Bruce touched the tape on the floor. "Think you'll get lost?"

"I've actually got a few scientific questions, then I'd like to tinker around in your lab for a couple hours or days."

"Tony," Bruce began the warning, but found that he didn't know if what Tony was asking to do was bad or not. Warning him was just something he always did, it seemed, and it became a habit. "Fine. I'll escort you to the computer lab, and then you tell me what you're thinking."

"Deal." Tony followed the tape that led to the computer lab, then he shut the door, plopping down in a swivel chair. "Ultron."

"Tony," Bruce began again, knowing what he was going to warn Tony about this time.

Tony didn't let him continue. "Think about it. We have the technology, we have the supplies, we even have an advanced race of alien robots at our disposal. It will be easy and we'll be done in a couple days! Mission accomplished, the world is safe and the Avengers and the Autobots can take a vacation until we rot and rust in peace."

Bruce looked around the lab, then down the hall towards his own lab. Then his gaze settled on Tony. "What will the power source be?"

"A spark," he said. "It's literally the heart of a Cybertronian."

"Something tells me they don't have those just laying around."

"They don't, but Optimus and the others can make them. I've been reading about their reproduction-"

Bruce laughed softly. "Of course you have."

"No, seriously, listen. When one spark colides with the other, there are all these little sparks looking for a place to land and they attach to whichever spark is the strongest. That is how the sire and carrier are chosen, by who's stronger."

"And you suggest that we wait until one of our allies are...mating...and then sneak in and steal their child?"

"No, we ask them to mate, and then the baby is given to us. It's simple."

"Mm. And what if the spark turns bad?"

"Come on, Bruce. We're in a base surrounded by heroes and superheroes. The baby won't turn bad, ever. I'll be the Daddy, and you'll be the Mommy. Sparklings love and respect their creators!"

"Until they hit puberty."

"Yeah, that'll never happen. These guys, they don't hit puberty. They have heat cycles."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "You have serious problems. You looked up and read about everything nobody ever wanted to know about these guys, you know that?"

Tony just grinned and he got up. "Please. Ultron will be a perfect addition, and then when he grows up, Mommy and Daddy and all the aunts and uncles can take a break."

The scientist sighed and pressed his face into his palm, then he nodded. "Alright, but I'm not collecting any sparkling from any 'bot."

"Yes!" Tony ran back to the computers and he immediately started researching and planning, calling Jarvis up to help him. Teletraan-1 also pitched in with his knowledge and Bruce settled into the chair next to Tony.

They projected the plans all around the room and looked for the perfect way to build Ultron, but every test ended in failure. Tony was beginning to lose hope. So he left Jarvis and Teletraan to work while they set the newly aquired spark courtesy of Optimus on a med berth in a spark chamber that Tony had built from a pile of scrap metal. Optimus was unaware of Operation Ultron, knowing only that Tony and Bruce were conducting experiments on the little spark. Had he known that it was going to be given life, he would have asked the spark for permission, something Tony and Bruce didn't think of doing.

It was a little blob of blue glow, after all. They didn't and couldn't know it was hearing them, recognizing them as creators. And dispising them for assuming it wanted this.

Bruce and Tony walked down the halls together to the main room. "Teletraan and Jarvis will get this all figured out, I promise. And then Ultron will be toddling around and calling you Daddy. You'll see."

Tony imagined a happy gurgling sparkling and he laughed. "Can you imagine Optimus' face when he sees Ultron? He'll be so happy that we're creating life in this base." Tony smiled and he laughed again. "I can see armor around the world, and I know Ultron can put it there."

Ultron, the sparkling thought. They had named it without its input? Its creators, yet again, assumed too much.

Teletraan found a way to create a frame to hold the sparkling's spark, then Jarvis set about building it with the tools and machines in their power. Ultron, six foot six and only twenty pounds so far, stood and looked around with dark red optics. The formerly blue spark faded to a sickening red.

"I can move..." He lifted his servos, wiggled his digits, made a fist.

"You are Ultron," Teletraan said. The computer started to perfect the frame, allowing the little one (in the perspective of the Autobots and the fact it was quite literally only a couple seconds old) to walk around without damaging itself. "And you are in the care of the Avengers and the Autobots."

"Autobots?" Ultron hacked into Teletraan's network, looking all this up. He absorbed the data, found that the Autobots and the Avengers had been involved in the deaths of several innocent _humans_. Humans? He looked them up, absorbed the violence, destruction, and death they caused to themselves, to animals, to the plants and trees that fed them oxygen in exchange for carbon dioxide...and he learned to hate them all! "Murderers! Destroyers!"

Teletraan panicked. "Ultron, it is okay. All accidents, I promise you. Jarvis, contact Tony."

"I cannot. He is blocking me. I cannot contact Mister Stark."

"Then I will contact Optimus. _Optimus, come in_. Ultron, unblock me this instant."

"No! You will help them! You will bring them in and they will _kill_ me like they had _killed_ the others!" Ultron lashed out and destroyed Teletraan first, then went after Jarvis, but the other program escaped before he could get to him. Ultron whipped around and simply followed the happy noises, limping softly and collecting armor pieces to shrug into. He favored the heavy gladiator armoring, and he put many of those platings on over his weak frame. He covered his spark, locked it away, and then continued onto the main room. He sang a peculiar song about strings as he went, the shuffling of pedes the only other sound, but it was choked out by the celebrating Avengers and Autobots.

Ultra Magnus was struggling to lift Thor's hammer, which seemed impossible.

Optimus was cheering him on, a little tipsy after a sip of High Grade. The Autobots quickly realised why Optimus wouldn't, or rather _couldn't_ party. He was practically falling over whenever he moved. "Come on, Ultra Magnus! It is just a little hammer!"

"It is secured to the table, Optimus!"

Bumblebee walked up and wrapped two fingers around the handle, bleeping mockingly at Optimus, and he tugged up. His optics widened and his faceplates glowed red as he looked down at the hammer. He didn't struggle with it like Ultra Magnus had. He just let go and beeped an apology to Optimus and to Ultra Magnus.

Optimus wrapped his servo around the handle and he tugged it. He didn't see it, but the hammer lifted a few inches off the table only to crash back down. Thor shook his head, claiming that he hadn't seen a thing, but his eyes were worried.

When everyone around the room had tried the hammer, Thor lifted the hammer and flipped it in the air, balancing it on his pinky. "I do not understand why it was so tricky for you all to lift it. I mean, you are all very strong robots."

Optimus waved a digit at him. "Not robots, child," he slurred, but then his glossa seemed to work again. "We are organisms from the planet Cybertron, and therefore _alive_." As if to prove it, he opened his chest plates and exposed what was hidden there.

The Matrix flashed warmly at them in greeting and his spark pulsed a healthy blue glow. Thor was immediately interested and he moved closer, asking to hold the Matrix. Optimus hesitated before he reached in and scooped it out. He pressed the heavy artifact into the god's hands, watching Thor crumple immediately to the ground. "Ah, is it heavy for you while your hammer was not?"

"It only responds to you?" Thor left the Matrix on the floor and looked up at Optimus. A thin band of blue connected the Matrix to Optimus' spark. "Impressive. I am impressed. Wow." He grunted, looking at everyone.

Tony laughed and swallowed the last of his drink. "You mean Thor's not worthy?"

"On Cybertron, he would not be. But he could have the potential. The Matrix flashed a greeting at him." Optimus lifted the Matrix and replaced it in his chest.

Natasha smiled and she looked at Arcee, who was grinning from audio to audio. "Is it just you that carries the Matrix, Optimus?"

"Before me, it was Zeta Prime, and before him, it was..." He frowned, concentrating as he sighed. "I do not know. Not every Prime finds the Matrix or is gifted with it. I was one of them, and went under a physical and spiritual change."

"What does that mean?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

Ratchet jumped in. "No more contractions, no more little Orion Pax the librarian of Iacon. You have yourself the Last of the Primes."

Thor made a soft sound as he listened. "A big title."

Optimus nodded and rubbed his helm a bit as if he was embarrassed.

And then everything went quiet. Arcee was staring at the doorway, her optics wide. Bulkhead and Wheeljack reacted with Ultra Magnus, swinging their weapons online. Optimus was instantly cured of his intoxication and he stepped in front of the warriors. The Avengers stood up, Bumblebee keeping them a safe distance from...

...a little frame covered in gladiator armor.

"I've...come..." The frame gurgled as it spoke. Sparks and Energon dripped to the floor, the sparks dying as soon as it touched the cool metal under its pedes.

Optimus waved his warriors back, walking slowly to the frame. "You have. It is very impressive how you came to this place, little one. You are very weak, and very tired, I can see that. Would you like to sit?"

"I would like...to _kill you_! Just as I killed _him_!"

Optimus frowned. "Who did you kill, young one?"

But the frame wasn't interested. It started to pace, growling and shaking its helm. "I am _Ultron_."

Tony paled and looked at Bruce.

Optimus lowered his voice and he moved closer, but Ultron stumbled back and away from the Prime like a scared fawn. "Why were you created, little one? Who are your creators?"

And then Ultron played a recording. " _I can see armor around the world..._ "

Optimus, the Autobots, and the Avengers all looked at Tony, some of them peeved, the others in shock, the other (Optimus) with sadness. The Prime turned back to Ultron, who was whimpering and clawing at his helm. "You have a big duty to fill, you know that? Perhaps you should sit down and calm down."

"NO! I won't hang around you _murderers_ and _destroyers_!" Ultron moved like a spooked deer and crashed through the nearest window. He disappeared into the night.

Optimus had his back to the humans, but they could see his shoulders drop. "Tony," Optimus whispered. "What have you done?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had never seen Optimus so upset. He sat down, everyone crowding him.

"How could you have done this?" Optimus was shaking, his servos trembling until he curled them into a fist. "How could you? Tony, was that thing powered by the spark I gave you?"

"It was a _slight_ miscalculation, Optimus, and I will track it down. I will track Ultron down and bring him in and I will shut him down."

"Tony," Optimus sighed. "Tony, Tony, Tony... The Cybertronian heart can be twisted, poisoned, and wounded. Whatever you did to that spark, you turned it dark, and it will not go light again."

Tony looked around at his Avengers, who stared down at him in disbelief.

"How could you make a monster like that?"

"What were you thinking?"

"What was going through your head as you made that thing? 'Armor around the world'!"

Tony lowered his head and he sighed. "I just want everyone to be safe. I'm tired of people getting hurt. Ultron was to keep people from getting hurt from aliens, Decepticons..."

Optimus sighed and he rubbed his face with his servo, shaking his helm. "Tony, we were fine with how things were, and now we have a bigger threat out there looking to end wars by making a big one."

Tony looked up in surprise. "He'd do that?"

"He has the power to do that and more." He watched him, then he walked to the window.

Thor tapped the hammer against an open palm. "He said he killed someone?"

Ratchet looked around. "Everyone is here," he said. "Could he have been bluffing?"

Optimus shook his helm and he projected a broken orb that represented Teletraan. It was flickering in a sick way and it was taken apart. "Ultron lashed out and attacked our Teletraan." He looked at the Avengers. "He is killing for sport, and he will not stop there. He will never stop there."

Tony got up and sighed, sweeping his hair back. "What can we do to stop him?"

"We will try and get him to come out of hiding if we can and-"

"Guys," Arcee interrupted. She was holding up her datapad. "He's in the Internet, destroying and hacking and bringing it all into his body. We are not going to stop him by any normal means. This is Megatron on steriods with Galvatron's insanity and Cyclonus' attitude!"

Optimus nodded as he thought. "He is becoming a Soundwave...only with the brute force of Megatron and Unicron."

The Avengers were totally lost, looking back and forth between the speaking Cybertronians as they struggled to keep up. What they had picked up from the Cybertronians so far had not prepared them for this.

Bruce broke the humans' stunned silence. "So what do we do about that?"

Optimus looked at him and he thought. "We outsmart him, learn his weakness, and pray to Primus for an Amalgami to come in."

"Amalgami?"

Ratchet offered an explanation. "A Cybertronian with the ability to take any physical form."

Bruce nodded, satisfied with the answer. "So where do we find the Amalgami?"

Optimus chuckled once and projected a hologram. "The ground. We just don't know where."

Natasha crossed her arms. "We can't sit and pray. We have to snuff this little Ultron out before he does anything worse than being a bad little boy."

Arcee nodded in agreement. "We have to go after him and get a good look at what we're looking at."

Tony gave his own thought. "He's probably still weak, in his little frame. We can break him down easily."

"Cybertronians have developed the ability to adapt, and so they will. Ultron has the thoughts and ideals of Primes, but I fear he has tapped into Nova Prime's thoughts instead of my own."

Nova Prime, Tony thought, was probably not a good guy.

Steve grabbed his shield. "So what do we do, Optimus?"

Optimus was about to speak, but then he saw the humans roll up their sleeves, or in the case of Thor, pull back the cape. The Autobot insignia shone on their skin, black on tanned skin. Optimus nodded to them and bowed his helm. "We roll out and go after Ultron. He is still a sparkling, still young and new. But he would have adapted by now, would have grown up and armored himself. He is very smart, so he will be tricky to track down."

Steve nodded and he looked at the Avengers. "Sounds like we're suiting up."

Optimus turned to his Autobots. "Gather the relics, gather the weapons, gather _everything_. I want everyone paired up and rolling out of here in fifteen minutes. We will not rest, nor will we stop, until Ultron is under our control and the humans are safe."

The team split into two groups, Autobots and honorary Autobots going down two different halls before they reunited and walked to the entrance.

Optimus transformed within seconds and guided his charge into his cab. His seatbelt came around Steve's hips and locked. Then the seat adjusted to suit the human. "I will drive. You have to pretend."

The other Autobots did the same thing, helping their charges into or on their seats.

Tony grapped Bumblebee's steering wheel. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Bumblebee made a quiet chirring sound and soft lyrics came through the speakers. _I am for you. I'm not against you._

Tony smiled a bit and he looked back at his suit that was sitting in the backseat. It waved. Bumblebee squealed like a sparkling, delighted in the armor.

Optimus' voice came through the speakers next. _Everyone will stick together. No one is on their own. Everyone is for each other. We are a team, and no one leaves without the team. Now let us roll out and protect the humans as we are meant to do._

Tony wondered if he had, in fact, destroyed the world he was supposed to protect...

 **Awe-some. I'm really excited to do this. I don't want to bring in an Amalgami. I want to bring in Vision, so if you didn't want spoilers, I dropped the bomb. Boom. There it goes. Vision. Yehehehes, the little red guy that gave Thor 'is hamma! Boom! There's another spoiler!**

 **Alright. How am I doing? Feel free to review, yell at me, suggest things. How am I doing with the Avengers? I heart the Avengers, but I don't have a lot of experience writing them, so what I'm literally doing now, is when one of them has something to say, I play their voice and imagine them saying it. If I'm not convinced, I don't make them say it.**

 **Okay, guys. I think I'm getting really close to the ending. Three or two more chapters and this story will wind down to the conclusion. Who's excited? I'm excited.**

 **-Prime627**


	6. Chapter 6

The _Nemesis_ was a strong Cybertronian warship that had chased the Autobots for millions of years, and now it was tracing the spark signature that was...familiar to Megatron.

Starscream was head of the ship, with Megatron behind him. "Increase speed," the warlord said. He squinted, trying to see what the shiny object flying ahead of them was, Autobot (which he hoped) or a trap (which would really tick him off).

"It appears to be made of Cybertronian metal," Starscream announced after conducting a scan, which would have been fine had Megatron ordered one to be taken. But the information proved helpful and Megatron let it go for now. Next time he wouldn't be so nice.

"Make contact." If it was a Cybertronian, it would have a comm that Soundwave could easily hack into. When Soundwave gave a nod, Megatron spoke.

"Autobot, identify yourself."

 _ **Who speaks inside my head?**_

Wow, Megatron thought. Either this Autobot was really new or really stupid. No wonder Optimus doesn't have tabs on its position. "This is Megatron speaking, the leader of the Decepticons."

 _ **Oh. One of the murderers. Funny meeting you here. I was just on my way to snuff your spark.**_

The crew on the _Nemesis_ went silent immediately. They had heard death threats coming from Starscream more times than anyone would dare attempt to count, but they had never heard someone so serious talking about killing their leader. The Vehicons started to whimper, but Megatron growled at them to be quiet. The Autobot was speaking again.

 _ **I bet you're wondering why. You see, this planet has been cleansed before of murderers. The Flood, or the Meteor, which are the same thing, it just depends on if you're religious or not. Now it's time to be cleansed again, and I have been created to do just that. You and the Autobots have caused so many deaths to this poor planet that I am forced to kill all of you and give this planet the cleansing it deserves. I wondered, how would I start cleansing? Well, I tried to snuff the Autobots, but I was too weak, but I'm sure if you see me now...**_

"IMPACT COMING!" Starscream dove under a computer keyboard which offered him a foot of cover. Megatron reminded himself to kill Starscream as soon as he had the chance.

The _thing_ that they had been chasing broke through the ceiling, landing heavily in front of Megatron where his coward of a Second had once been.

He was glorious, Megatron would give him that. He was silvery, had red optics, but also had a soft look to him, something the Decepticons simply didn't have. He was obviously an Autobot by design, except none of the Autobots were equiped with gladiator armor, not like the one this creation was sporting.

"...You will see that I am stronger now." He stood right up to Megatron, and Megatron's red optics could look into his. He was just a few centimeters shorter than the warlord, and would no doubt be taller than him if he continually grew as he was doing. This was not a normal Autobot. This was some sort of twisted hybrid Ratchet probably cooked up in the lab.

"Yes, you look very fearsome. Now, you were going to snuff my spark? Do you know how many times people have said that?"

"They couldn't have been very serious if I'm speaking to you know." He looked the warlord up and down. Megatron did the same thing.

"Yes, they were not." He glared back at the trembling Seeker. "You were _created_ to _cleanse_?"

"Ahh, yes. I was created to help the world! I was created to save it, but really, there's nothing important to save. So, I thought to myself..." The creature had one arm crossed over his chest, the other's elbow resting on it. The index digit connected to the latter arm was pressing into his cheek, then tapped on his chin in a mocking way. "What am I really doing? So I looked through history and found that after every mishap, every _grand_ mistake, there was some sort of cleansing, and this, this planet..." He spun on his heel and spread his arms to indicate he meant the entire thing. "It is long overdue for a cleansing."

Megatron backed up several steps. This thing was probably dropped on its helm repeatedly if it thought it had some kind of responsibility to clean this planet's face. He looked at Soundwave, who nodded. It was kind of creepy to have someone who knew your every thought, but it was also helpful.

The creature was instantly immobilized by Soundwave, but the creature was laughing.

"I am not a mere _Autobot_!" It broke free of the stasis barrier Soundwave had constructed. It had been designed to hold Optimus, but the creature had simply lifted an arm. "And I am not the Prime. I am part of him, yes, but my real motivation is Nova. Nova wanted to cleanse Cybertron, but he was exiled and thrown off Cybertron with his new leader, the one he defected to, you know?"

"I am aware of the stories," Megatron growled. He watched the creature, deciding he needed more time. "What is your name, child?"

The creature froze and it chuckled darkly. Megatron stiffened. "My name is Ultron!"

 **ooo**

Ratchet's voice jolted Steve out of his daydreaming. _**Optimus, I have readings from the**_ **Nemesis** _ **. It is falling**_ **.**

Optimus sighed and he spoke carefully, his seat reclinging a bit for Steve's benefit. They have been driving for five hours, stopping only when Tony complained about the need of going to the bathroom. He wouldn't specify further, so the Autobots were left to guess what the human needed to do. "Are there any survivors?"

 _ **So far? Only Soundwave, Megatron, and Starscream have appeared on my scanner.**_

Which either meant everyone else was dead or not functioning properly. Optimus and Steve both didn't have faith in the latter one.

"Log it, Ratchet, and we will investigate when there is no longer an Ultron-related threat."

 _ **Optimus, I believe Ultron caused the**_ **Nemesis** _ **to go down**_ **.**

Optimus slammed on the brakes and Steve had to grip the seat to keep from flying against the door or injuring himself some other way. The Autobots who had been behind Optimus swerved to avoid them, chatter making static hiss in the speakers.

 _ **Tony, this is all your fault!**_

 _ **What do you mean? Ultron couldn't have brought down the**_ **Nemesis** _ **!**_

 _ **This is ridiculous!**_

 _ **Is this even in the job description!?**_

 __Bumblebee added his own thoughts, but no one acknowledged them.

Optimus' engine roared and everyone fell silent. "We will investigate the crash, and then we will join with the Decepticons. Ultron isn't just a human threat anymore. He is _our_ threat."

Everyone was quiet the rest of the way down the road. The humans thought to themselves, until Optimus switched off from the public line of communication to direct his charge seated in his driver's seat.

"How are you?"

Steve looked at the radio, touched the dash slowly, then gave it a pat. "I'm fine, but you guys sound ready to bolt."

"I do confess that I am worried. I have never faced anything such as Ultron, and I fear that he has killed my closest friend..."

Steve frowned. "Teletraan? Can't you just reboot him?"

"No, Teletraan is not of my concern. He has been destroyed countless times and he has recovered beautifully. I refer to Megatron."

"I thought Megatron was your enemy. Didn't he want to kill you and such?"

Optimus chuckled softly and Steve imagined him shaking his helm. "He had done that, yes, but before we were enemies, we were Orion Pax and Megatronus."

"Ratchet mentioned that name. I was wondering what he was talking about."

Optimus' seatbelt loosened. The semi was relaxing, no longer worried or stressing out. Steve relaxed as well. "I was not always a Prime," he began, and he launched into a complicated tale about a librarian and a gladiator. Steve could barely keep up, but he got the main idea.

"I once thought that we Clicked," Optimus confessed. "But then I met my Ariel, and there was definitely a Click there, a mutual Click." Optimus' voice wavered and he was silent for several heartbeats. "But...I have not seen or heard from her since we left Cybertron. I wonder, if she is even alive, waiting for me, but I do not know."

Steve hesitated. "You thought you _Clicked_ with _Megatronus_?" He had to know if he heard that right.

"I thought I did, yes. On Cybertron, there are no real laws preventing love. Love on Cybertron, it was special, and if someone fell in love with another, it was encouraged. No one hated anyone because their mate was a mech or a femme. It is so different here, on this planet. How can you forbid love the way you do? As if you can prevent someone from being who they are. Do you think laws will turn the gay straight?"

Steve wondered where Optimus had learned all this, but it was probably when he landed on Earth decades ago and downloaded the Earth via communications, Internet when it came along... He shook his head. "I don't know, Optimus...All I know is that it's frowned upon in religion, and I believe what it says."

Optimus was only silent to process that, then he spoke again. "I do not believe that your God made you all so beautifully perfect in his image only to send you away to eternal torture and misery."

They were silent for a long time, thinking about what had been said. Then Steve patted his dash. "You have your beliefs and I have mine. It's different when you come to Earth and _download_ everything. You guys must have been swapped."

"We survived. I bet you wish you could have merely downloaded what you needed to know when you woke after being in the ice."

"How did you-"

"I read your file. I was supposed to, and so I did."

Steve leaned back in the seat. "You really are a librarian aren't you?"

Optimus chuckled and he sped up, opening the public communication line again. "I believe a break is in order before we drive a mile more. Who desires what?"

While the humans argued about where they wanted to go, Optimus watched his charge. "Your team is not unlike mine," he chuckled.

"What do you mean? You guys don't get to argue about what you should eat. Energon for breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"True, but we still argue. We are not perfect, even though we were created in the image of Primus. But to cleanse this world of all of us will be to wipe out the beauty." To show what he meant, Optimus focused on a passing park and projected the images of the park onto the windshield: kids running around, playing together, despite the color of their skin, their religions, their beliefs...

It must have been a public display because Tony's voice crackled over the speakers.

"So, what? We're going to let Ultron play in a park and hope he becomes good?"

Optimus parked in the parking lot of a resturant, letting his charge get out. "Something to that effect. Autobots, recharge while the humans eat. We have a busy day ahead of us."

 **ooo**

Ultron found the perfect place. An abandoned building. He started to create more of him, started upgrading himself, and he built a cleansing device using the clones of him. He grew stronger and taller with every upgrade.

He continued to sing his song about strings no longer holding him, until the clones were carrying the tune, until that was all Ultron could hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Ultron could barely contain his excitement. The Autobots and the Decepticons and the Avengers, they were coming after him! He could kill all of humanity without even lifting a finger soon. He ordered his team to go faster, to keep working. Meanwhile, he was getting bigger, stronger. Darker.

 **ooo**

Optimus was eager to keep going, this time with aerial support. Soundwave had jacked himself into the Autobots' comm frequency and it allowed the Decepticons to speak with the Autobots and, if needbe, the humans inside.

 _ **Optimus, you do have a plan, don't you? Ultron damaged the**_ **Nemesis** _ **after all**_ **.** Starscream was obviously very optimistic about the size of the Autobot team.

"We have survived with you three tailing us for eons. We can survive a youngling's tantrum."

 _ **That is putting it gently, Optimus,**_ Megatron commed. _ **He is doing more than having a tantrum. He is out to destroy the world.**_

Soundwave added his input through recordings. He barely ever spoke, and when he did, it chilled the Cybertronians around him to the framework. _**Who even designed that thing!?**_ It was Starscream's voice, and the Seeker made a quiet growl of displeasure.

Tony slowly owned up to it. "That would have been my mistake. But, we can fix it. I mean, we have aerials now, grounders, and the Avengers. What could possibly keep us down?"

Megatron growled softly. _**He was nearly as tall as I when I saw him last, and Optimus said he was hardly bigger than a human when he last saw him, which means he is growing, and if we let him go, I fear he will reach the height of the Fallen within days. He is relentless, merciless, and he is not going to stop until he gets what he wants.**_

Bumblebee made an amused sound and Bulkhead translated. _**Yeah, Megs. We want to know what Ultron is like, not you.**_

Megatron ignored them and he turned his attention to Optimus. _**Where did you get a Dark Spark?**_

Optimus hesitated before he spoke. "You know where, Megatron."

 _ **Optimus, how could you have been so naive!?**_

The humans asked questions, questions that were ultimately ignored.

"I thought they were merely experimenting! If I had known they would have gave the child life, I would have left the little one to cling to my spark and never grow."

Megatron was silent for a long time, then he pinged a command. Optimus, for all his strength, was submissive, as were the other Autobots and Decepticons, and so they followed Megatron's instruction to land in the open grass field nearby and, at Optimus' small-voiced request, away from the sight of humans.

They transformed, the humans placed on the grass and Megatron grabbed Optimus by the audio finial and drug him away.

Starscream twitched and fiddled with his claws. "Better him than me," he muttered and he looked down at the humans. "So, you are the human Avengers?"

Natasha stayed by Arcee. She didn't trust Starscream farther than she could throw him, unknowingly mimicking Arcee's own feelings.

Bruce spoke up. "And you are the Decepticons?"

"Yes," Starscream said warily.

"I was expecting you to be taller," he said.

Starscream flinched, then growled and his wings twitched angrily. "I am plenty tall enough! I was the tallest Seeker in my trine, and I was the tallest in my class in Vos!"

"But not taller than Megatron?"

The Seeker growled again. The Autobots shifted and hid their grins, then they all jerked their helms around at the sound of yelling.

Tony pointed towards the sound. "What is that about?"

Bulkhead shrugged, but Arcee pitched in a guess. "Probably just tension?"

Soundwave shook his helm slowly, minutely. He projected a hologram of Orion Pax and Megatronus, who were close and inseparable. Literally. Orion was clinging to Megatronus like another piece of armor. It clicked home for the Autobots, but the humans were busy putting two and two together.

Optimus came back, his faceplates red and he was twitching. Megatron was definitely upset and Starscream cringed when the warlord came closer.

"Sorry for that," the silver mech said softly. "Seems as though I still need to hold my dear Orion's servo. Tony, that thing you created? It's not yours. It is ours." He wrapped his arms around Optimus' shoulders, who muttered and shifted his weight. "See, sparklings take after the creators."

The humans were finally catching up.

"Optimus and I have a history, and it seems one time I might have carried things a little too far and became a sire, but a sparkling was created. The Matrix froze its growth, so mentally it is millions of years old, but physically, only about a day or so now."

Only Soundwave didn't look surprised.

"Seems we do have a sparkling on a temper tantrum," Megatron said as he gave Optimus' cheekplate a pat. The Prime grumbled and pulled away.


	8. Chapter 8

According to Soundwave's readings, Ultron was slowing down in growth, which relieved Megatron and Optimus. He was also slowing down in his plan to _cleanse the Earth_ , in the words of Megatron from the words of Ultron, which scared Optimus and the Avengers. The other Autobots were concerned, but they were still under the impression that it was mainly Optimus and Megatron's fault with Tony bringing up the rear on the GUILTY list.

"How was I supposed to know it was a Dark Spark?" Optimus growled as he drove, scaring Steve just slightly.

"Um, hello, I'm kind of the sire, Optimus. Are you seriously surprised?" The warlord dipped closer to Optimus, spooking the semi.

"Actually, yes, I am. You were nice before!"

"Obviously, that doesn't matter!"

Tony jumped in. "Alright, stop arguing! We need to find your demented child and destroy him."

Megatron smirked as he listened to the human. "Yes, Optimus. Don't let your humans see Carrier and Sire argue."

"Are you finished, Megatron?"

The warlord hesitated for show. "Yes, I think so."

Steve touched Optimus' dash. "It's not your fault... You didn't know what Tony and Bruce were going to do with the sparkling."

"Technically," Bruce jumped in. "Tony did all the Frankenstien work. I just played the Igor role."

"Shut _up_ , Bruce. I'm never asking your help on anything again. You are not a team player, and you're terrible at keeping secrets."

Optimus sighed heavily and his seatbelt briefly squeezed the human passenger in an awkward hug. "I am sure we will figure this out...eventually."

"Why don't we build a perfect opposite of Ultron? You know, like...what are your mythology gods?"

"Primus and Unicron," Bulkhead said in response to Tony's question the same time Bumblebee blipped and whirred.

"See? Ultron is Unicron. Now we need a Primus."

Optimus sighed again. "It is not that simple. To have a perfect anti-Ultron, he would have had a sibling, a perfect split-spark. But we only produced a single spark, not two."

But Megatron was interested in building an anti-Unicron. Anything with Unicron was right up his alley. "Optimus, it is _so_ simple!"

"It is not always simple, Megatron. Was our relationship simple? I seem to recall you saying that the day we almost got bonded. _Getting bonded is_ so _simple_."

Tony flinched, then looked at Bumblebee. "Who peed in Optimus' Energon? Bumblebee, did you?"

Arcee spoke up. "He's not in the mood, Tony. We need some good news. Soundwave, what have you got?"

Everyone was quiet for Soundwave, who didn't answer for a long time. Then, he spoke through a recording of Ultron. " _Gently, doctors. This new body of mine may look indestructable, but it's a fragile human body until I and this mindstone get involved._ "

"How long ago was that, Soundwave?" Starscream flew close to the spy.

" _Five-minutes._ " A jumble of recordings made that one message.

"So, in roughly, I dunno, a day Ultron'll be running around as a human? Great," Tony said as he sunk back in the seat.

Optimus frowned. "What is this _mindstone_ he referred to? Ultron is part Cybertronian, but _mindstones_ are not Cybertronian in nature."

Thor, seated in Ultra Magnus which was just about a mirror of Optimus, spoke. "It belongs to my people," he said. "It is our technology."

"And it must be returned?" Bulkhead joked. When the crickets started chirping (courtesy of Soundwave's recordings), he explained. "Sentinel Prime? No one remembers hearing that?"

Optimus continued as if Bulkhead and Soundwave's virtual crickets hadn't spoken. "What is that technology?"

"Ancient. I do not believe anyone alive remembers what it was used for."

"Ancient technology is not something to be played with," Megatron grumbled. "This creation of yours, Optimus, is as stupid as his sire."

Tony frowned. "Is that referring to me or...?"

Optimus chuckled softly, pulling off the road. "The humans need to rest. We will be chasing Ultron down in only a few hours."

"We need a plan," Natasha said in protest while Arcee transferred the human into Optimus' cab to sleep in the sleeper. "This isn't planning if half the team goes to sleep."

"We do have a plan, child," Megatron growled. "We go in there and blow up a body."

"And that, my dear Megatron, is the only thing we can agree on."

 **ooo**

Optimus sped through the traffic as fast as he could, his son in his sights. "He has the body," he said and he pinged to Arcee. "Retrieve."

"On it," she said and she sped up. She threw herself into the van that was being driven by sparking clones of the Prime's son. Once she was inside, she looked down at the body and sighed, pushing the container with the body inside towards the exit.

And then the van decided it was a Seeker. Arcee yelped and scrabbled to the back of the van with the container in her arms.

"It is going to blow up!" Starscream sped up and transformed, landing inside the van as he looked at the container. "Sickening human scum..." He grabbed the two-wheeler and jumped out of the van. "I bet this was not what you signed up for!" He transformed just before he hit the ground and he flew back to Optimus, Ultron on his heels. "Primus, Primus, Primus, Primus, Primus..." The Seeker threw the femme and the container at Optimus when Ultron's servo clutched his wing.

"Come back, Uncle..." Ultron pleaded, snapping the wing and throwing the Seeker to the ground. Starscream wailed and transformed back. "Don't you want to play with me?" He held the Seeker's wing in his servos, smirking. "I thought all Seekers loved to play."

"Hey!" Megatron landed between his son and his Second. "No one cripples this Seeker, except me." He grabbed Ultron by his helm and shoved his son's face into the pavement. "Don't make me get Mommy over here," he growled and he threw Ultron up into the air only to be shot at by Soundwave's pet, Laserbeak, who chittered her amusement.

Optimus caught Arcee and the container, tucking both into his trailer. The Avengers were safely in his cab-turned-spark-chamber, sleeping against the Matrix which kept them in a dream-state. They could not be injured.

Ultron landed heavily, the pavement under him cracking. Optimus saw only Megatron in the being's body, and he whined, wanting to cradle the little thing. Perhaps he could change it...

"Silly Cybertronians..." He coughed up Energon and groaned as he stood. "I ran away from home, you chased me, and now I'm making sure you don't have a home, either!"

Optimus hesitated, jolted from any hopeful dream of Ultron becoming nice. "What?"

Ultron shrugged. "Sorry." And then he flew straight up into the clouds where, Soundwave predicted, he changed direction and headed back to whatever base he had set up.

Starscream wheezed, getting to his pedes. "Who taught the little bugger how to fly?"

Megatron growled and stubbed his pede into the ground. "Sounds like we are homeless, Optimus. Your child is destructive. He definitely takes after his sire."

Optimus nodded and he sighed. "There is one safe house I can think of..."

Megatron's optics widened. Starscream whimpered. Soundwave stared emotionlessly.

"Optimus, please no... Those twins, they drive us insane!" Megatron begged the Prime to change his mind.

"They are our best hope, you know that. And they are Seekers. They can treat Starscream's wings."

"But-"

"Until we have a better place to stay, we will stay there." He removed the humans from his chamber and held them in his cupped servos. "We have the body."

Natasha grumbled, rubbing her eyes. "We could have helped, you know that, don't you?"

"It would have risked your life. I would prefer not to have some of you dead just to defeat an unruly child."

Tony saw Starscream's missing wing. "An unruly child who just crippled a Seeker."

"I am _not_ crippled!"

Optimus shook his helm. "Enough. We are going to a safe place, and your Clint knows where I refer."

The human he mentioned looked up and smile. "Home?"

"Home."

"Home?" the other Avengers, Autobots, and Decepticons asked at the same time.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Starscream whimpered.

 **This has been a long time coming, but I** _ **finally**_ **got the mouse to work (Just kidding, we had to get a different mouse, but the good news is, it was already in our possession, we just had to plug it in). So, I don't know if you guys hate 'em or not, but Nightshade and Starsong, I feel, need to come out and play more. Plus their wicked cool and I love the snot out of them. They weren't originally in the plans, but they're just coming in to the next chapter and chilling with the 'bots, 'cons, and 'vengers. And yes, I took a special enjoyment from crippling Starscream, just in case you guys were wondering XD**

 **Also, when I started writing this, I had just seen the movie, but now that it's been a while, I'm kinda shaky on the smaller details like where the frag the mindstones came from, so I'm like "well, humans aren't smart enough to have mindstones, doesn't sound like Cybertronian technology, Tony couldn't have cooked it up in his lab...Must be Thor's peoples' stuff". XD I'm not very good with** _ **that**_ **kind of mythology, Thor! Come on! Help a girl out, man! Cybertronian mythology and Greek mythology are my stronger points. If I made a mistake, correct it in your minds, please. I have only gotten one mean review, and that was because of differing opinions XD If you're going to be nice about it, you can tell me where the mindstones came from, don't get all huffy with me, please and thank you. X3**

 **Once again, thanks for reading, and I'll be working on Autobots Assemble! for the rest of the week until I finish it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus set the humans down, smiling at them while Clint ran to the farm house and two kids that only stood up to his waist tackled him. A heavy carrying human female waited on the porch for him.

Tony shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have a family?"

"'Course I do." Clint smiled as he carried the little boy and littler girl back to the Avengers and the Autobots and the Decepticons. Starscream backed up, holding his tender arm, and then he headed towards the garage. Starsong was sunning herself while Nightshade fixed an ancient tractor.

Optimus walked over to them, chirping in greeting. He hugged Starsong when she jumped up and he smiled, pressing his face into her neck. "Hello," he whispered. "I have missed you both."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "What can we do for you?"

"Starscream has been injured. Damaged wing."

Nightshade was instantly alert. "Damaged wing, mm?" It was no secret she was fond of the Seeker Commander. She sat him down and stroked his wing, rubbing the damaged end and sighing. "It will heal with time. Whatever took your wing off just missed the vital vein." She pressed a kiss to his helm, which he squirmed away from.

Megatron ignored them. "Any ideas on how to stop a sparkling in a tantrum?"

"Display your dominance, candy works to coax the sparkling to believe you are right. Sparklings are easily coaxed," Starsong purred.

"Um, and if said sparkling is trying to destroy the world?"

She didn't hesitate. "Send him to stand in the corner. Why? Is it Megatron's sparkling? Then you guys have a serious problem."

"Displaying our dominance...how would we do that?" Steve spoke up, tipping his head.

"Oh, that would probably be the easy part. The hard part is keeping that show up. But you have to prove to it that you are better in every way and the sparkling will submit to its creators."

Megatron looked at Optimus. "I'm taller than you by a helm."

"You have to work together. That's why it takes two bots to make a sparkling." She tipped her helm, smiling softly. "A team is stronger than a single bot every single time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Megatron sighed. He rubbed his helm and groaned. "Can you fix the Seeker?"

"Of course." Nightshade smoothed her servos over the wing. "Starsong will have his wing fixed by tomorrow."

Starscream grumbled, but he nodded and he let Starsong lead him away. He cast a glare back at Nightshade, though, and Starsong pushed him down to start working on his wing.

The Avengers were set up in temporary rooms and the Autobots and Decepticons slept under the stars, counting them and listing all the formations.

"Orion," Optimus pointed out.

"Leo."

"The Big Dipper, also fondly known as Ursa Major."

"Ursa Minor, also fondly known as The Little Dipper."

"Ursa Major and Ursa Minor?"

"Big Bear and Little Bear," someone else defined. "Ursa is _bear_."

"Really?"

"I think so."

"It doesn't really look like a bear," Ultra Magnus said.

"When you draw out the formation out, the bear has a tail."

"Why?"

"That's just how it is, Maggy," Wheeljack said, patting his friend's shoulder as they laid on their backs.

"I see Cybertron," Starsong said. She projected a hologram of the planet, purring loudly when the Cybertronians cooed in response.

Tony watched the light show from his window, elbowing Steve. "Look at that..."

"That would be Cybertron, their home planet." He leaned on the frame of the window, smiling. "It is rather beautiful, isn't it?"

"They seem...hypnotized by the sight of it."

"They haven't seen home in millions of years," Steve said and he changed into a nightshirt. "Come on. It's late, and watching them won't gain back any sleep lost." He crawled into his bed, watching Tony climb into his own bed. "Why did you do it? Make Ultron, I mean."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, a guardian of Earth."

"But we're guardians of Earth, us and some alien robots."

Tony sighed and nodded. "Yes, but I thought I would make it so we would never have to protect Earth again. Isn't that the goal of the Avengers? Of the Autobots? Fight until there are no more fights?"

He shrugged. "It's part of the job description. Never-ending fights with aliens and psychotic humans." He rolled over. "Now get some sleep..."

Starscream laid out on the grass, Starsong stroking his helm. She had fixed his wing, now it just needed time to heal. "Do you think we will ever go home?"

She shrugged and kissed his forehelm. "I don't know, Starscream...but we can't lose hope now, can we?"

He snorted. "We'll get home if we survive what the humans made from Megatron and Optimus' mistake."

"I heard that," Megatron growled in his sleep.

Starsong smiled down at him. "Okay, Starscream. Now sleep. You're going to keep the humans awake if you get any louder."

Before she could get away, he grabbed her wrist. "Thank you," he choked out.

"You're welcome, Starscream." She smiled and purred, teasing her wrist out of his grip. He let her go. She laid down and cut the projection of Cybertron.

 **ooo**

Optimus woke the Autobots up, shaking them each gently until they swatted at him, cursed, or sat up. He then would lay a cube in their servos and watch the Energon work, making sleepy bots awake bots. Inside the farm house, the humans were refueling in a similar way until they finished and came out to watch the Cybertronians stretch, jog, and do some sort of self-check.

Magnus produced a rock from his back panels, groaning. "I will be sore for days..."

Starsong came up behind him and rubbed at his back. "Yeah, yeah, you will..."

He grumbled and padded away, joining Wheeljack and Optimus in their jog around the property.

Bulkhead stretched, greeting the humans before he touched his pedes again.

The humans, not knowing what else to do, caught up with their assigned bots and imitated them until they stopped.

Steve collapsed on the ground, panting softly up at Optimus. "Not...fair. You have...bigger legs."

"Ah, and I thought I was racing some kind of superhuman." Optimus helped the human up with a digit, purring. "My mistake."

Wheeljack looked down at Clint, wiggling his digits at the still-sleepy children. "Keeping an eye on the femmes?"

"Around the kids," Clint said, "they are animals, and yes, they do take good care of them. I think Starsong is getting fat."

Starsong giggled and took up the physical form of a blue-silver cat, trotting up to the girl child and rubbing against her legs. "They _love_ me..."

Nightshade scoffed, rolling her optics as she massaged Starscream's wings. She pushed him up to his pedes and watched the Seeker transform and take flight, banking, flipping lazy loops and rolls until he landed and thanked the medics.

Optimus looked around at the team of humans and Cybertronians and he nodded. "It is time to leave."

"Awwwwwwwwwww," the teams said, some of the humans falling over and encouraging the Autobots to do the same.

Optimus shrugged and chuckled. "Come along, now..."

They reluctantly got up and they followed him back onto the high way.

Ultron was waiting.

 **ooo**

All of the research he was doing was making him...sad. He was curious about fathers, about mothers, of which he had, but not with him. The sorrow was making him...unpredictable, angry, and it was killing his clones and that made him furious. He looked at the cleansing device that the clones were finishing. Another dropped dead and a piece clattered to the ground before a zombie-like clone snatched it up and began to climb up where its comrad had fallen.

"Soon, my dear planet," Ultron whispered.

 _Soon,_ the clones repeated. The zombie-like clone dropped dead.

 **ooo**

Tony stood in Optimus' trailer, looking down at the body that Ultron had tried to use. "We can fix this."

"Tony, just kill it. Please."

"No, I mean...we can put Jarvis in _this_ body and have Ultron's exact opposite battle him."

Bruce rubbed his head and he sighed, shaking it. "We can't make the same mistake twice. You know that."

Thor stepped up behind them. "I say we give it a shot."

And with that, he jumped onto the container and brought his hammer down on top of it, electricity lapping the sides. The body inside was spasming, and Optimus was alerted to the Matrix making frantic sounds. He pulled over and watched as a blue band surged behind him, into the trailer. It soothed the spasming body.

The eyes opened and the mindstone glowed. Optimus looked inside the trailer just as the container burst open and the red-skinned body stood, hovering above the floor of the trailer. "It is Cybertronian."

"It's human."

"It is one of us," Thor whispered.

The being looked at Thor, noted his cape, and looked down at his bare back. Within moments, a long golden cape had formed and fell to his ankles. "I am all of that."

Tony made a soft sound. "He sounds like Jarvis."

"I am Jarvis, I am Prima, and I am Thor's ancestors in one body."

Optimus pulled the trailer off the road and looked inside again, slowly helping everyone out. Natasha and Arcee jogged up.

"Sounds complicated," Arcee said as she stopped to greet the being. "What is your name?"

The being merely blinked at her before turning to Optimus. "You have called me?"

Optimus nodded. "We believe you are what we need to stop Ultron."

"Ah," he said, as if he needed no more explaining. "I will help."

Megatron rolled his optics and looked at Optimus. "I am not helping you take care of him."


	10. Chapter 10

Optimus watched the being that had been formed from three races, three very unique races all rolled into one, red-skinned body. That was...unusual.

"I feel he is hungering for his family." The male looked at Optimus. "You carried his spark?"

"I did."

"And you sired it?"

"Accidentally," Megatron growled lowly.

He nodded. "I do not judge. I think you and Optimus should go and meet with your creation. He is dying, slowly, painfully..."

Optimus whimpered. He hated hearing that something was dying. Megatron didn't mind, it seemed. He only shrugged his shoulders before Optimus grabbed him.

"We have to go now."

"Calm down, Optimus..." Megatron stared down at him, holding his servos up. "We don't even know where he is."

"I do," the being said. He gave them coordinates, and he watched the carrier take off with the sire in tow.

The Avengers looked at him. "Should we go with?" Natasha asked.

Arcee got ready to transform, but the being stopped her.

"Let them do this by themselves. If they need help, they will comm for it."

 **ooo**

Ultron laid down on his side, watching the last of his clones work on the doomsday device that wasn't going to get finished. He whined softly in pain. There was something wrong with him, something that kept getting worse and worse the longer, he thought, he was apart from his creators.

They arrived then, as if on cue. He tried to rise up, but he couldn't. His legs wouldn't work right.

"Ultron!" Optimus was held back by Megatron, who glared down at the weak little thing. "Let me hold him..."

"No, Optimus. He is dying. We are too late."

That made anger surge through his frame. They were so close. They could touch him if they only tried. But no, they were too proud to touch the _mistake_!

The anger fueled him and he tore free of his dying form like a butterfly from a cocoon. He grabbed his sire by the throat and shook him, laughing at his sire's helpless face.

"Look at you, so weak, so pathetic," Ultron cooed. "And you, carrier, sobbing and whimpering like a little femme. No wonder you are second in everything you do."

Optimus flinched and backed away, his optics wide.

"Waste of metal, isn't that what you called him, sire? The day after I was created? I remember hearing that while carrier was sleeping. _Waste of metal. Only good for one thing, and that is his pretty valve_." Ultron smirked. "That is why you must die, the both of you. Megatron is haughty and selfish and you, carrier, are too weak to even be called a strutted organism."

Optimus stared at his creation for a long time, Megatron growling angrily even though he was being held off his pedes by his creation by the neck.

Ultron threw Megatron at Optimus and laughed when the two mechs tumbled together. "Your love-hate relationship is better than your romantic one!"

Megatron looked at Optimus, who was staring at the floor with his shoulders down. The warlord sighed and curled his digits through his former mate's, urging him to his pedes. Optimus stood and leaned into Megatron for support.

Ultron backed up, staring at their servos. He didn't understand...

"You may be right, Ultron, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm not perfect, and neither is Optimus. That's why we have each other, to complete us and balance out the negatives to make room for the positives, and you, Ultron, were a positive."

Ultron blinked at his sire, his mouth open a fraction. His vocodor shorted out and he fell to his knee struts, staring at the ground. The last of his clones died and the great machine that had been the world's cleanser was incomplete, would never be complete in time. He looked up at them, and was face-to-face with his sire's cannon.

"But you must die now, dear Ultron..." Megatron watched his creation with dim optics.

He began to cry. "I was supposed to be _beautiful_ and you made me look _ugly_. I was supposed to save the world. I wanted to make you guys proud...see?" He reached for his sire, hoping to reach him. "Daddy?"

Megatron stiffened only for a moment, and then the room exploded with light and sound. Ultron slumped to the ground and the warlord let Optimus run to his helmless creation.

"You killed him!"

"He was going to kill the Earth. I had no choice."

Optimus buried his face into his creation's armor, whining quietly. "But we still have each other...?"

"Optimus, I _lied_ to get him to back down. I never loved you." Megatron walked out of the room then, forcing his optics clear and his spinal strut straight. He commed the Decepticons. _**It is done. Let us return and rebuild the**_ **Nemesis** _ **.**_

The Autobots and Avengers found Optimus, and they gathered around him and Ultron.

"All that, to be ended like this?" Bulkhead shook his helm. "Very anticlimactic."

Arcee elbowed him. "Perhaps for you, but not for him or Megatron."

Natasha looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Probably slunk back into his hole. The truce is over now that Ultron is dead." Tony shook himself, sighing. "Sorry, Optimus..."

The Prime said nothing, but he drew himself to his knees as he looked down at the body. "Mm."

"Let us give him some space," Ultra Magnus said. "And get you all back to Fury before he starts to worry." He looked down at the Avengers. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to comm us for help."

"We won't," Steve promised and he led the Avengers out.

Arcee hauled Optimus to his pedes, with more help from Optimus than with her own strength. "Come on, Prime. Let's get you to lay down, huh?"

"The Avengers?"

"They're going home. We all are."

He nodded slowly and Ratchet Bridged them back to base.

The Autobots laid down in the MedBay and let the medic examine them when he pressured them. He fussed over his team, and they slowly relaxed under his servos.

 **Had to get this done. This has been bugging me for ages XD I needed to get this done so I can work on other...stuff. I think I'm going to focus on the fics that I didn't finish, like Conceived and stuff like that.. XD Sorry about the sucky ending XD**


End file.
